


Runts

by bofoddity



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of FFVIII drabbles. Old work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shadow Is Cast

"It's just a painting," her father remarks, frowning when Rinoa grips to his coat.

It isn't, but Rinoa says nothing. On the canvas, a woman dressed in crimson strides across a burning city, magic sparkling in the tips of her fingers. Her face remains obscure in the shadows of her mask, but Rinoa knows she's smiling.

_Crack of the flames and hush of crumbling buildings make a lovely symphony of their own, but it's the screams of the worms that make her tremble in delight._

Rinoa closes her eyes, but the heat of the fire doesn't fade from her cheeks.


	2. Not a Game

The SeeDs aren't impressed with her.

Rinoa sees them looking down on her plans and men, but she doesn't care. She paid for their services and she's going to make use of them, whether they like it or not. She doesn't care all the way to Quistis Trepe's outburst.

"This isn't a game," Trepe says, and her words strike Rinoa down. She tries not to think Trepe may be right.

But this isn't a game, so she thinks, and decides Trepe has a point. She leaves to face the sorceress, and makes sure everybody knows this is real for her.


	3. Judgment On The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinoa as Dark Phoenix.

He had seen her die. He had seen her rise again. The fire around her had been painfully bright.

"I am life incarnate," Rinoa had said. She had been so happy.

The fire blazed hotter than ever, and Squall could barely see her through it. His hand been ready to slay her, even though the rest of him resisted. It was Rinoa's hand on his cheek that held it back, then her mind.

"I love you," she whispered, and turned her fire on herself.

Squall collapsed on his knees, grasping for her ashes. There were none, but he kept looking.


End file.
